


Create a Home in my Arms

by unremarkablegirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: Prompt: reggie falls asleep in lukes arms and luke doesn't wanna move so he falls asleep too and then alex puts a blanket on them and leaves but he thinks its cuteExcerpt: Luke glanced down at him, feeling his heart ache for him. He knew things were especially hard for Reggie, he never really had a steady, safe environment, the band was his escape and then they died and he had to adjust to whole new life even though he was still struggling with the one they just left. Luke swallowed and then, ever so slowly, he shifted. He pulled his arm out of Reggie’s grasp and draped it over his shoulder instead. With his other, he pulled Reggie’s legs over his own so that he was sat in his lap and could tuck his head into his neck.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Create a Home in my Arms

Tonight was boys’ night, just Reggie, Alex, and Luke. They had gotten Julie to convince her dad to install a TV in the garage, so they were good for entertainment. Before Julie and Flynn had left for their _not date_ , they had set up the queue with _Disney_ movies from the early 2000s. 

While they couldn’t exactly snack, Reggie more than made up for that with cuddling. He had curled around Luke on the couch, his head on Luke’s shoulder and he refused to let go, not that Luke was complaining. Alex, sprawled out over the armchair, glanced over with a smirk, noting how Luke refused to move lest Reggie detach himself from his arm. 

Currently, they were on _Lilo and Stitch_ , the scene on screen that of Stitch looking at the picture of the ugly duckling. Neither Luke nor Alex wanted to acknowledge that they felt connected to Stitch, knowing how it felt to be out of place, feeling lost and hopeless. Their eyes stayed glued to the screen so that no one could notice the tears welling in their eyes. Reggie, too, tried to keep quiet, but he couldn’t hide his sniffles. 

Luke glanced down at him, feeling his heart ache for him. He knew things were especially hard for Reggie, he never really had a steady, safe environment, the band was his escape and then they died and he had to adjust to whole new life even though he was still struggling with the one they just left. Luke swallowed and then, ever so slowly, he shifted. He pulled his arm out of Reggie’s grasp and draped it over his shoulder instead. With his other, he pulled Reggie’s legs over his own so that he was sat in his lap and could tuck his head into his neck. 

Reggie didn’t say anything but his hands came up to grasp Luke’s shirt in thanks. Luke tried to refocus on the movie, his eyes on the screen, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of Reggie in his arms nor how right it felt. He felt content with Reggie curled against him, happy with the knowledge that he was providing him safety and comfort. He swallowed again and refused to lift his eyes from the screen until the credits rolled on. Only then did he look down and realize that Reggie had fallen asleep. 

Luke could feel himself melting, Reggie looked so much smaller like this; his eyes closed and body relaxed in sleep, all that energy constantly surrounding him gone in his sleep. He looked calm, he looked content. A smile tugged at Luke’s lips, pride welling in his chest knowing that he was the one Reggie felt safe with, knowing that he was the one providing comfort. His eyes traced over Reggie’s face, hungry. He could look to his heart’s content now. His eyes traced over the arch of a brow, following it down to the smudge of eyelashes and sweeping down his nose, skipping over his lips for he still didn’t trust himself with that, and following the curve of his jaw. 

He couldn’t bring himself to move nor wake Reggie so there he sat, holding himself still, holding vigil over Reggie’s dreams. He’s unaware of how much time has passed, unaware that the movie queue has been paused by Alex. His focus was on the angel in his arms but he could feel himself slipping, his eyes growing heavy. He shifted, bringing Reggie more securely into the cradle of his arms and fell asleep to Reggie’s breath on his neck, slow and deep. He didn’t notice Alex getting up to turn off the TV nor did he feel the blanket Alex draped over him and Reggie before leaving to find Willie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
